


To Love (and Be Loved)

by lakesinstillness



Category: Dir en grey, LUNA SEA, Sukekiyo (Band), X JAPAN
Genre: Anal Sex, Armpit Kink, BDSM, Blindfolds, Bondage, Boot Worship, Cock & Ball Torture, Cock Cages, Come Eating, Crying, Dehumanization, Denial, Humiliation, Kink Shaming, Latex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Riding, Rimming, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:00:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23691241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lakesinstillness/pseuds/lakesinstillness
Summary: Kyo doesn't want Sugizo seeing or touching him.
Relationships: Kyo (Dir en grey)/Sugizo (LUNA SEA)
Kudos: 9





	To Love (and Be Loved)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [direngrey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/direngrey/gifts).



> I need to go to horny jail

When Kyo finished making preparations, he sat on the bed, his dressed feet hanging off of it. The man next to him laid on the bed, but not by his own choice, rather the choice of the latex bondage suit Kyo had put him in. The only parts of Sugizo’s body that were left exposed were his face, cock, ass, and legs, though that didn’t mean much to Sugizo, as his eyes were blindfolded, his cock caged, his ass plugged, and his legs restrained. His body was a well-protected fortress that only one man had the right to penetrate.

Kyo sat there for a moment, waiting for some erotic words to come to him, but when none came, he decided to just get on with what he had planned for the evening, focusing on the one part of Sugizo’s body left free: his mouth. The other man said nothing; maybe he was like Kyo, out of words, or maybe the guitarist was scared that his dom would make him regret whatever came out of his mouth. Kyo was tempted to place a finger on Sugizo’s, no, _his_ lips--as Sugizo seemed to have no authority over his body right then--but he decided against it. Kyo wanted to deny Sugizo as much human contact as possible.

Sugizo’s breathing became heavy, perhaps due to the suspense of not knowing when Kyo would do something to him, or perhaps to fill the void, as the guitarist could not see and there was nothing else for him to hear. After adjusting his sitting position, so his whole body was on the bed, Kyo decided to alleviate him of both of those the silence and the suspense: “Now, I’m going to place my boot by your mouth. Keep your mouth open and do as I tell you.”

Sugizo did not respond with words, opting to show his obedience by opening his mouth wide and sticking his tongue out. Not offering any praise, Kyo placed his boot so it was touching the tip of his tongue and ordered him to lick. Of course, the other man obeyed that command as well, though given his current predicament it was easy to understand why; listening and licking were his only ways of understanding the world right then. Kyo began to alternate asking the man to lick and suck. He could not feel any of what Sugizo was doing, instead finding his pleasure from watching Sugizo’s mouth, desperate for contact with Kyo’s skin but never receiving such reward.

As if he weren’t currently forcing another man to lick his boot, Kyo felt shame about the fact that his shoes, though clean, were resting on the bed, which somehow felt more sinful than anything else going on. Still, he carried on, resolving his guilt by deciding to change the sheets the next morning. Kyo focused his attention back on Sugizo. He admired how his saliva dripped off the boot, some returning to the mouth it came from, and some landing on Sugizo’s face, which Kyo could only presume to be uncomfortable.

Once his right boot was significantly slobbered, Kyo switched positions once again and offered Sugizo his left. Finally, he gave Sugizo some verbal feedback. “Good. Now do just as good a job with this one and I’ll reward you after.” Of course, the reward Kyo had planned for Sugizo wasn’t anything special, at least as far as Kyo was concerned, but he knew it was something Sugizo would enjoy, though ashamedly. But still, it was enough to keep Sugizo obedient, once again licking and sucking the leather on command. Oh how badly Kyo wanted to touch Sugizo, to play with his hair and wipe his drool, but he knew Sugizo wanted that even more, so he stopped himself.

Kyo moved his left boot away from Sugizo’s mouth, and praised him once again. “You’ve been such a good little creature for me. I suppose it’s time I reward you, huh?” The other man only whimpered pleadingly. “Alright, alright. But you have to keep being good for me, okay? You’re only allowed to experience this reward with your nose, so don’t even think about opening your mouth. Or else,” Kyo placed his boot gently on Sugizo’s balls. Kyo considered asking Sugizo if he understood, but he knew the other man was smart enough.

Once Kyo was done threatening Sugizo’s balls, he placed Sugizo’s reward--his sweaty, hairy armpit, above Sugizo’s face. He was careful with his placement, making sure that it was just in the reach of Sugizo’s tongue, so the submissive had to control his temptation. This meant that some hairs brushed against Sugizo’s nose; it the only direct contact Kyo had permitted between their two bodies, so Sugizo savored it, though he also feared that it would make him sneeze, an infraction he would surely be punished for.

Sugizo started off with short sniffs, his breathing tickling Kyo’s underarm as the vocalist’s hairs tickled Sugizo’s nose. The smell of his lover, his lover who he couldn’t see or touch, caused Sugizo to let out a pleasureful grunt. “I don’t get how you can enjoy this,” Kyo said. “What a filthy thing to be turned on by.”

Sugizo paid him no mind, continuing to inhale Kyo’s sweat. But the sensation between his legs was getting harder to ignore, as either Kyo’s armpit or kinkshaming aroused him. Sugizo’s cock ached, begging to be released from its cage. The guitarist moaned, and then his breathing quickened, as he had disobeyed Kyo’s rule about opening his mouth.  
“It’s alright,” Kyo assured him, “as long as you don’t lick me.”

But that order was becoming even harder for Sugizo to obey, as just as the guitarist’s cock demanded freedom, so did his tongue. The blindfold and lack of contact with Kyo made him feel lonely, and his need to alleviate that loneliness was beginning to outweigh his need to obey his dom. So Sugizo opened his mouth and just allowed the tip of his tongue to touch the wet hairy skin. He probably would have licked even more if Kyo didn’t pull away.

“What the fuck?” Kyo shouted, causing Sugizo to flinch. “Didn’t I tell you not to lick me?”

As if Sugizo suddenly realized he would be punished, he spoke his first words of the night: “I’m sorry, I couldn’t help it. Not being able to touch you or get hard hurts so--.”

“You couldn’t help it,” the other man interrupted. “What are you, an animal? Unable to control your urges? And such filthy ones, at that?”

Sugizo felt tears begin to form beneath the blindfold, wet and irritating like the drool from earlier, only now invisible to his dom, who continued to dehumanize him. “I’m sorry, Kyo,” he repeated, his shaky voice giving away the fact that he was crying.

Kyo didn’t stop to console him. “Well, if you want to act like an animal you’ll be treated like one, and there’s only one langauage animals speak: reward and punishment. You licked me, when you were explicitly told not to, so I think you know what comes next.” Although Kyo had considered removing his boots earlier, he was glad he didn’t, because he needed them now. He didn’t hold back, stomping the other man’s balls as he whimpered. Some tears were finding their way outside of the blindfold now, presumably because Sugizo had begun to weep harder, and they had no other place to go.

When Kyo was finished, he had another idea for how to humiliate the other man. “I hope you’ve learned your lesson. But now I want to see how much of an animal you are. Go on, lick.” Kyo raised his armpit higher this time, but still close enough to Sugizo that he could smell it. Kyo worried that Sugizo’s shame would get in the way, but the guitarist’s need to obey--or perhaps his need to touch--Kyo came first. He tried to lick Kyo’s armpit, but the vocalist kept it just out of reach. Like a birdling waiting to be fed by its mother, the blindfolded man kept his mouth open and tongue out, struggling to complete the impossible task that had been asked of him.

Kyo laughed at him. “You know, I could watch you struggle for hours and never get bored. Though, I’d imagine you’d get bored of my armpit. What should it be next? My neck? My chest? My hands? My feet? Though I guess it doesn’t matter, an animal like you probably won’t be able to control yourself no matter what I tease you with.”

Though Kyo said he could keep teasing Sugizo forever, he eventually looked down and noticed his own dick had grown hard. He didn’t originally plan on fucking Sugizo, but his own urges had become hard to ignore now. Perhaps out of pity for the blindfolded man, who was still crying, Kyo broke the suspense by explaining to him: “I’m going to fuck you now.”

Kyo pulled out the buttplug that Sugizo had inside of him all this time. Since the guitarist was already stretched and filled with lube, Kyo just went inside him, eliciting a moan from the other man. Kyo watched over Sugizo as he thrust inside of him, admiring his caged cock, surely aching from everything Kyo had been doing to its owner, and Sugizo’s mouth, which had spent the first part of the night only acting according to Kyo’s orders, but was now moaning and breathing freely. Oh how Kyo wished to claim it again, but he did not know with what, as giving Sugizo his boots to lick again would be boring.

Once Kyo came, and looked at the mess he left between Sugizo’s legs, he thought of something. “God, I wish humans were more flexible, because if they were I’d order you to lick your own hole right now.”

As if fulfilling his role as a kissass, Sugizo responded: “I’m so sorry I’m not that flexible, Kyo. I would do it for you if I could.”

Kyo chuckled. “Nah, it’s fine.” Kyo would just have to give up on not letting Sugizo touch him, because now that he had the idea all he wanted was for Sugizo to lick cum from someone’s ass, and there was only one other ass present. The vocalist removed the key from around his neck, and before unlocking Sugizo said, “You better thank me for this.”

Sugizo didn’t have to verbally thank him; the sounds of relief he made as the cage was removed was enough for Kyo to sense his gratitude. Kyo always found it shocking how big the other man’s penis actually was when erect, because you wouldn’t know if you only saw it caged. Kyo lubed himself up and used his fingers to stretch out his hole before riding Sugizo’s cock.

It didn’t take much for Sugizo to come, probably because of his cage edging him this whole time. Still, the guitarist thanked him over and over again, before even giving himself a chance to breathe. Kyo gave the other man a moment to calm down before sitting so his hole was in front of Sugizo’s mouth. “Now lick me clean,” he ordered, and Sugizo was definitely not about to disobey, rimming Kyo and allowing his own orgasm to leak from Kyo’s ass into his mouth. Sugizo had started the evening licking and was about to end it that way, but it was different now because his tongue was permitted to make contact with his lover’s body and, to add to it, at one of the most intimate places.

Once Sugizo was finished, Kyo removed the blindfold, wet from Sugizo’s tears, and instructed him to keep his eyes closed as he removed the bondage gear that had kept the guitarist restrained all this time. Something overcame Kyo in that moment, a need to show Sugizo that he was here, and he locked him in an embrace, rubbing his back with his hand and kissing his forehead.  
Sugizo opened his eyes, and, upon looking at Kyo’s face, started crying once again. “What, are you not happy to see me?” Kyo teased.

“No, I just--I felt so--.”

Kyo hushed him and hugged him harder. “I understand. It’s okay; I’m here.” As if Kyo had gotten lost and been found, Sugizo touched him all over, gently rubbing his hands against the skin he had been denied contact with for so long. His right hand eventually found his way into Kyo’s left, while Kyo used his right hand to wipe Sugizo’s tears. “Did you enjoy it?”

Sugizo nodded. “A bit intense, but I still liked it.”

“Good.” Kyo pulled him into a hug once again, and ran his hands through his hair. “I still want to apologize for calling you an animal though.” Kyo laughed. “In the end though, I was the one who broke my own rule of no direct contact, just because I wanted to fuck you. I dehumanized you for having urges, but I guess I’m not any different, am I?” Sugizo didn’t respond; he was probably tired.

Kyo felt the strange need to assure Sugizo that he didn’t think of him as an animal, so without thinking, he said, “Sugi, you’re such a good human.” It was only after he said it that he realized it was such a strange thing to say, how it almost sounded like something a god would say. He thought that would make for a good roleplay idea, but he knew now wasn’t the time to think of such things. Instead, Kyo focused on the thing that mattered to him the most in that moment: letting Sugizo know that he was free to touch and be touched, to kiss and be kissed, to hold and be held.

But most importantly, to love and be loved.


End file.
